The Brotherhood
by B-Rated
Summary: John can’t seem to sleep knowing he’s with a bunch of liars and thieves in the woods. So he lays awake thinking of the school he left for this and the dorm mate he called his friend. John/Bobby. One-Shot.


I own nothing.

I wasn't quite sure of their ages so I made a guess.

Summary: John can't seem to sleep knowing he's with a bunch of liars and thieves in the woods. So he lays awake thinking of the school he left for this and the dorm mate he called his friend. John/Bobby with a twist.

John laid in his one man tent staring at the canvas above him. He hated it here. He was so hungry. Any food that came into the camp was fought over. They were like animals. Threatening lives for a sandwich. But that's one thing you can always count on of liars and thieves, lie and thieve.

He sighed and rolled over to face the wall of the tent. He wished he was back at the school. At least then he wouldn't have to go to bed hungry and back at the school when he couldn't sleep he'd watch Bobby sleep for him. He wasn't sure why he liked doing that. That was a lie. He did know why he liked to watch Bobby sleep. Sometimes he wanted to wake him up and talk to him and sometimes he made a game of telling if Bobby was really asleep or not. The best way to tell was for him to start a good wank session. If Bobby was awake it would go something like… _"John?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_That's gross."_

John always got the urge to ask Bobby if he wanted to join. He never did though. Bobby'd be freaked out. Then he started dating Rouge and he knew his chances of ever getting with his friend went from slim to zero. So he stopped playing the game and just stuck to watching him sleep. But now he was alone and starving.

He let his thoughts travel back to Bobby. What if he had one night got up the courage to ask him for help? Would he just say no like it was nothing or completely flip and request a new dorm mate? Or would he get up out of his bed and join John in his? John wasn't sure but the latest of the three was having the greatest affect on him. Would Bobby gasp or moan? Would he beg for John or make John beg? Would the good guy Bobby have a rough demanding side in bed?

John reached his hand down to where he felt his pants getting uncomfortable. He doubted anyone would care if his tent threw out some noise. Some of the tents already did. You try leaving a bunch of mutants in the woods and not come back to find some strange sounds. For some reason they just can't leave their abilities out of the bedroom. He wondered if Bobby could leave behind his abilities. Hm… fucking an ice-cube… being fucked by an ice-cube? That's another thing he didn't know. Who would play what role? He knew he wouldn't mind being buried inside that nice, sweet, ass…

His head fell back as he groaned from the thought. His hands pushed at his pants trying to get them off. He hated having a hard on in jeans. He wiggled them down to his thighs just above his knees. He gasped feeling the cheap silk-like fabric of the sleeping-bag against his sensitive skin. He quickly wrapped his hand around himself and gave a tug upward earning a moan of his own accord. His hand sank down and back up at a slow pace. He wasn't one of those guys that got off just to get off. He liked to take his time; have a truly earth shattering orgasm.

He wished he was back in his dorm. That way it wouldn't take so much imaging of the last time he saw Bobby. He pictured the body looming over him; touching him the way he was touching himself. Another moan filled the air. But this time it wasn't some wordless sound. It was Bobby's name.

His eyes, rolling around in his skull, snapped back as he heard footsteps coming through the thick underbrush towards his tent. He pulled his hand away from himself and rolled over onto his side, his back to the zipped flap. He listened to the steps outside his tent stop before the sound of the zipper being undone. He kept quiet pretending to sleep.

The person ducked into the tent, knelt down besides John's motionless body, turned and closed themselves inside. "John?" The faint whisper made John's heart leap.

He rolled over to face his intruder no longer caring. "Bobby?" His voice was shocked and surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"The X-Men are waiting just outside the camp. At dawn we're going to ambush. I don't want you getting caught in the crosshairs, John," Bobby warned. "If you come with me we'll keep you safe."

"No," John protested.

"John, you could die," Bobby fought.

"What do you care?" He rolled back over. "You've got Rouge."

Bobby grabbed his shoulder and turned him over before resting his hand back to his knee. "Is that why you left?"

John sat up on his elbows. "Yeah, Bobby, that's why I left; I was jealous of your girlfriend," he said with less sarcasm than he intended there to be.

"John…?" Bobby's voice dropped lower.

"What?" John spat.

"Were you…" his eyes dropped down the tent in the sleeping-bag.

John's cheeks flamed in embarrassment. He dropped down and turned away again. "What do you expect? I'm sixteen."

"But in the woods, John?" Bobby questioned.

The flame manipulator just groaned in annoyance. He listened to the sound of the boy next to him swallow nervously through the deafening silence before feeling a hand on his shoulder again. He listened to it slide against the silky fabric as it traveled down his body. "Can I help?"

John's eyes went wide and he rolled back over on to his back to silently watch the other boy straddle him across the hips while chewing on his bottom lip anxiously. "Bobby?"

"I…" Bobby struggled to find the right words.

"I love you?" John meant it as a question but it came out as a statement.

Bobby smiled and nodded before leaning down to bring his lips to John's. The kiss, in all simplicity, was just that, a kiss; a brief contact to the lips. But for John Allerdyce it was more than that. It was a sign. A sign he should have told Bobby long ago, before Alkali Lake, before the Brotherhood, he should have told him, he loved him.

He brought his hand up to the back of Bobby's head to pull him back into another kiss; this one crushing and forceful. He felt an adventuress mouth move against his and a tongue prodding at the crease between his lips. John opened as if he had been expecting it. He lolled his head to the side; letting Bobby play; waiting for his turn. It wasn't a battle, demanding, or lust filled, it was merely experimental, lighthearted, and fun.

Bobby moved his body upward for better access, accidentally skimming over the area protruding under John's sleeping-bag.

John's head fell back out of the kiss, letting out a muffled cry. Bobby realized what he did and smirked down at John while starting to unzip the sleeping bag to pull it back and expose an unprotected John. He smiled sinking down John's body without another word.

The fire manipulator watched silently as Bobby lowered himself between his legs. Bobby looked up, his eyes meeting John's, before parting his lips and moving forward. John's head fell back in a silent groan as he was taken into the wet heat of Bobby's mouth. His eyes fluttered shut and a moan was wrenched from his throat as Bobby took him back farther. While John's eyes were closed Bobby's remained watching him quickly fading to a bright yellow as he smirked around John lifting his head before lowering it back down and his eyes taking back their usual color. "_Bobby_," John moaned. He could feel the pressure building in his stomach. Everything was so overwhelming. It felt so good… "Bobby," he tried to warn him. But the teen kept going, at a faster pace even. Bobbing his head up and down John's length, licking, sucking, swallowing… it was too much. "_Bobby!_" John screamed, emptying his seed into Bobby's mouth, which just swallowed the load greedily, even when John was done he milked him for every drop.

John fell exhausted against the sleeping bag. His chest heaving as his breath was unfound. His eyes still shut and his head falling limply to the side. He heard the sleeping-bag rustle as Bobby moved to hover over him. John couldn't find the strength to open his eyes to look up at him and felt sleep tugging him away…

"Good boy," he heard the vile female's voice sneer and he was suddenly awake. He sat up on his elbows and looked around to find the tent empty. His now panicked breaths slowed as he laid back down wondering if it had all just been a dream.


End file.
